In the existing Long Term Evolution (LTE) communication system, before an evolved NodeB (eNodeB) schedules resources for a User Equipment (UE), the eNodeB needs to decide the size of resources scheduled to the specific UE. In order to reduce unnecessary waste of radio resources as much as possible, the eNodeB needs to allocate a proper portion of resources to the UE, so as to achieve an objective of making full use of radio resources. To achieve the objective, the UE first needs to report its buffer status to the eNodeB by sending a Buffer Status Report (BSR). The eNodeB comprehensively evaluates factors such as the priority and the quantity of the buffer status of the UE, and finally, initiates data scheduling for the UE.
In the related art, the UE can obtain only one Transport Block (TB) on one carrier within a Transmission Time Interval (TTI), and use the TB to report the buffer status. After the technologies such as a space division multiplexing technology and carrier aggregation are introduced, the UE can obtain multiple TBs within a TTI. However, the related art provides no method about how to report buffer status by using the multiple TBs in a coordinated way.